


Thief (Sallicole)

by Koofie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Archie Sonic, F/F, Gay, Sallicole, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koofie/pseuds/Koofie
Summary: Princess Sally stirs from her slumber following a loud crash. When she wakes? Her room is destroyed and her best friend is missing.(Originally posted to my fanfic.net acc: Koofie)
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Nicole the Holo-Lynx
Kudos: 10





	Thief (Sallicole)

A star-speckled twilight cast its dark shadow across the city. Few clouds drifted slowly in the charcoal canvas, those that did were pierced by the light of the full moon. The inky black invaded every nook and cranny of the castle, blanketing the walls.  
Night was the only time when a gentle silence trickled through the city. No hustle and bustle, no political disagreements, no speeding hedgehogs. And no Eggman. Even evil would-be dictators needed sleep.

The silence of moonlit hours were fleeting however, and peace was a rarity. A luxury at best. And no one knew this better than Princess Sally. Whilst her citizens spent their brief moments of tranquility dreaming of long lasting peace. Sally would remain awake through twilight hours, hunched over a desk, thinking of new ways to ensure the future peace her people craved. Moments of peace were times for planning.

Although, on this star freckled night, Sally had found herself giving into temptation. The allure of a deep and restful sleep had overpowered the usually resilient princess. But she was so tired...how was she to resist?  
The princess rested with her head on the wooden desk. The sound of her snores filled the bedroom. Sleep came to Sally like the falling of an axe, she always fought it. How could she rest when she needed to plan for threats? She had to remain in reality, there was no time for blissful ignorance.

Yet with a crash she began to stir. With weakened muscles she lifted herself from the desk and let out an exasperated sigh. For a moment, everything was blurry. No memory of who or where she was. “How did I get here? What am I doing?” And suddenly, all at once, she remembered. She opened her eyes, lashes batting faintly.  
“I was planning for an attack.” She glanced at her notes with slowly blinking eyes. “Eggman…”  
She turned to the window, expecting a glimpse of the sun's morning radiance. But it was night, late at night.  
“Then what woke me up?” 

She stood up from her desk and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Then scanned the room, searching for the reason behind her awakening. Strangely, the door had been swung open.  
“That's weird...I never keep that door open…”  
She picked up and slid on her jacket, which had been carelessly chucked onto her king-sized bed, and inched towards the open door. She reached for the metal handle, in an attempt to close it.  
“Ah!” She cried. A slight burning twinge of static surged through her hand as she grabbed it.  
“...I hate it when that happens.”

She turned to face Nicole's usual place; a small and circular table beside Sally’s bed, draped with a purple and silk cloth. The hand-held had once told her that this was her favourite place to reside. She said that being close to her whilst she rested, it allowed her to protect her when she is most vulnerable.  
“I have a duty of care.” Nicole had said. “I must protect and care for you. It is my purpose.”

“Nicole.” Sally said aloud. “Has anyone come in here recently?”

No reply.

“She must be in sleep mode.”

Avoiding the handle this time, Sally pushed the door shut. Quietly, of course. She wasn't about to disturb anyone.  
It was weird. The princess remembered closing it in the evening. She would never leave it open, especially when she was working.  
...But maybe she was just being paranoid. Perhaps there was a window open somewhere and the drought had blown it open.  
Of course! Nobody had been in her room! Her family were away on business and Sally had instructed the castle servants to stay away from her bedroom.  
“You're overreacting.” She scolded herself. “You have real problems to worry about.”  
So with heavy eyes and a still unquenched doubt, she sat back down at her desk. And with the flick of the lamp switch, the nighttime darkness disappeared instantly. Then the room was bathed in a dim orange glow.

She stared lazily, with sinking eyes at her notes once again. Words, letters, entire sentences merged together. Illustrations would bend and melt out of shape. None of it made sense. Her motivation to work, like her energy, had faded into the night. And as her head dipped slowly towards the desk, she found herself battling her desire to sleep once again.

“No...I need to work.”

She couldn't focus on one single sentence, one single illustration. With vision blurred and heavy eyes, she felt the cool wood of the desk against her forehead. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't think straight. If she was going to finish her work, she needed help.

Head on the desk, she called to her friend.  
“Nicole, could you help me out please?”

No reply.

With a puzzled expression, Sally lifted her head slightly.  
“You can wake up now...I need your help.”

Silence swept across the room after the echoes of her words faded.  
Sally loved the silence, it made it easier to work. But the silence from her friend only piqued her worry. A slight twinge of paranoia brought her scouring the room. It was then something caught her eye. A terrible sight. A sight which sent shivers riding down her spine.

She soon found herself bursting out her chair, sending it toppling to the floor.  
She tripped.  
Stumbling over the piled books on her floor; she fell flat, smashing her head on the wood. She held onto her bed for support, pushing herself up against the mattress. Sally winced as delicately placed fingers pressed her forehead; she let out a slight pained moan as she saw the blood mangled in her fur, and soon found herself wiping away the scarlet ooze onto her jacket.  
Ignoring the throbbing pain, she moved forward. Grabbing anything she could for support.

She collapsed to her knees, pins and needles stung her legs for a moment.  
In front of her: Nicole’s table. Flipped onto its side, the purple cloth piled on the floor. With frantic hands she began to search, fumbling through silk. The princess hoped, and prayed. Prayed to clasp her hand on her friend's cool metal hardware.  
But...nothing.

No way was this a coincidence. First the door being swung open, and then the disappearance of her best friend? It made sense, Nicole was the most intelligent A.I on Mobius, to the point she even gained sentience! It was unsurprising that one of the kingdom's many enemies would attempt to take her.  
Attempt. This criminal could not succeed.

A scowl tugging at the corner of her lips, Sally came to her feet. Brows furrowing and glare hardening. Her bracelets hummed and glowed, and dual blades fizzled into reality.  
With pulsing heat behind her eyes she promised:  
“Don't worry Nicole. I'm coming for you.”

The hallway was shrouded with darkness. Shadows clung to the walls, staining them temporarily with dripping inky black. The long stretch of carpeted hall seemed to go on forever, anything further than a few paces before her was veiled. There were no windows in this part of the castle; no silver shimmer to seep into the ink dripped crevices, no grey light to show her way. Instead, the princess relied on the illumination of electric blue blades. Azure lustre rushed over an upturned table and glinted upon shards. A vase had been broken. Water had soaked the floor and a pair of roses lay delicately amidst the chaos, their delicate red petals doused with cool liquid. A clumsy thief perhaps? Stumbled and fell onto the table? Or they just took pleasure in causing as much damage as possible. Not that it mattered. Sally’s priority was saving Nicole and bringing the intruder to justice.

Ignoring the beating pain of her injured forehead, she pressed on. Carefully avoiding upturned furniture as she went.

The princess soon found herself in the castle’s entrance hall. It was one of the grander rooms in the castle, it had to be. Many a politician and hero had been greeted here. Greeted by Kings and Queens of generations passed. Twin thrones towered proudly on the balcony; golden based seats encrusted with radiant jewels in a magnitude of dazzling colours, padded with crimson velvet. The carpeted balcony twisted into two staircases opposite one another. Sally made her way down the right spiral stairwell, the heels of her boots clicking against polished marble as she stepped. 

The tall oak door hung open, allowing a night-chilled breeze to invade the castle. The cool air planted delicate kisses across her neck and rustled her hair as if it were autumn leaves.  
It was then Sally saw them. Opening the door she saw a figure. A woman. A stranger. Back turned, she stood; gazing into twilight. She was fitted in gentle lilac, her dress fell about her feet and slipped from her shoulders. Locks of jet black hair tumbled clumsily about her back, made messy by light winds. With bare feet she stood in dew beaded grass. A certain hand-held was limply enveloped in a gloved hand. Nicole!

Weapon braced upright and poised, the princess spoke with all the clarity and composure of a leader.  
“Who are you, intruder? And what do you want with Nicole?”

The woman's body tensed. A gasp emerged from parted lips.  
“Sally!”

She span around, revealing soft eyes of shimmering emerald.  
“I'm sorry! I didn't want you to see me this soon!”

Confidence unwavering, Sally repeated herself.  
“Who are you? And what do you want with Nicole?”

“Sally.” She said, her shocked expression softening. “I understand what this looks like, but let me explain.”

“I will not ask you again.”

“Well…” The lynx paused. She glanced at Sally’s blade before catching her eyes. “I'm Nicole.”

The princess stepped back, lowering her weapon without breaking her gaze.  
“You're.. you're who?”

“This form will not last for long. It is unstable and is still in development.” She laughed gaily. “Walking was a challenge, having legs is...a new experience. I'm sorry about the mess I caused in the hallway. I tripped and brought the vase down with me.”

Sally's response was a blank stare, as if she couldn't process what she was saying.  
“I...don't understand.”

“Sally, listen to my voice. You must recognize it.”

She did. How could she not recognize her friend's honey dripped speech? Each word emerged benign, pronounced with clarity. Her tone, gentle...dovelike. There was no question, the lynx spoke with Nicole's voice.  
“You...really are Nicole. Aren't you?”

“I can explain the intricacies later.” Nicole replied in eager tone. “As I said, this form is undeveloped. But I grew impatient, there was something I needed to see.”

“...What did you want to see Nicole?”

“I wanted to see the stars.” She answered simply. “Really see them...the way you do.”

Sally flashed her a weak smile, still somewhat shocked by this turn in events. “Okay then...let's go see some stars.”

With the moons silvery rays lighting their path, Sally had led her friend to a brooke nearby the castle. The pair sat in silence beneath a tree, blooming with delicate pink blossoms. With only the sound of lapping water and rustling leaves. Nicole was the first to break nature's melody.

“I've always analyzed the stars. Plotted their movements, mapped out the constellations. But I never realized how...beautiful they are. It's like I'm seeing them for the first time.”  
She smiled sweetly, yet her eyes wavered with a melancholy glint.  
“...I wish we could sit here every night.”

“We can...if you want to.”

“...If only it were possible.” Nicole sighed. “I can't be like this forever. Even now my power ebbs away. Soon, I will be stuck in my hand-held once again. Unable to talk to you...face to face.”

“Oh...I see.”

Sally couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. She pitied her friend. All Nicole ever wanted was to experience the world the way she did...the way she took for granted.

Nicole misunderstood Sally's look.

“I’m so sorry Sally. If I were stronger I could do it, I could stay for so much longer. But I can't!” Her eyes began to well, moistened by the beginning of her tears. “...I wish I was more like you. Strong, determined. Real.”

Without thinking, Sally reached for her hands. Grasping her for dear life.  
“Nicole, please don't blame yourself! I don't care if you're in your hand-held or with me face to face! I still care so much about you, and you will always be-” She hesitated, realising the nature of what she was saying. “...my...my friend.”

Brief silence fell between them. It felt like decades to Sally. She hoped...she prayed she hadn't upset her even more. The lynx’s tears had stopped rolling down her cheek. She only looked at Sally, surprised at her words. Nicole's hands slowly moved from under hers.

Then, she only sighed.

“...My power is used up. Goodbye Sally…”

Nicole’s form had faded into nothingness. The unmoving princess continued to lie there, looking at the stars. Her friends words played on her mind. Over and over. Like a broken record. It was then she realised that she too..was seeing the stars for the first time.


End file.
